Lucifer's Quest for God's Creation
by flashing-stark
Summary: God created the perfect human for one of his most worthy angels. Lucifer is breaking out of Hell in order to claim something: his charge over this human as their protector. Castiel is not going to let that happen. (Rated M because I don't know what might happen later on).
1. I'm Here to Protect You

"Goodbye everyone!" Rory croaked as she exited her friend's car and headed up to her apartment. The car screeched off and the sound of screaming young adults rang through her ears until she got to her floor. Her chest ached and her breath was quick and rapid, just walking up the stairs took the wind out of her these days. It made her feel weak.

Rory unlocked her door and closed it swiftly behind her, stripping her person until she was in her bedroom in a pair of boxers and tank top. She landed on her back, her arms spread out across the blanket as she attempted to catch her breath. Everything about her current state made her grow with hatred. She hurt, she didn't eat, and she coughed up blood regularly. Why she even went out with her friends was beyond understanding.

She blamed it on the cancer. Rory coughed when attempting to breath in, bringing up some droplets of blood from her body. She could feel every single drop on and around her lips... And every single ache and pain that resulted from that cough. When she was born her parents believed she was meant for something greater... Sometimes Rory was glad they passed away, they wouldn't have to see how wrong they were about her.

Suddenly the sound of flapping wings echoed in the small room, and when Rory turned her head to see what was going on, she was shocked. Her eyes were met with blue, a man standing beside her bed in a trench coat who obviously did not know his tie was on incorrectly. She wasn't afraid though, she didn't give one damn about what he could do.

"You are Rory James," it was not a question.

"Yes." She answered. "Who are you?"

He hesitated, looking over her and noticing the blood on her lips. "My name is Castiel, I'm here to protect you." Castiel leaned over, and put his hand to her forehead with two fingers. She closed her eyes, and in a split second she felt... Alive.

Everything about her felt incredible. She could breath with ease, her body did not ache with a slight tremor, and she was hungry for the first time in a long time. Now, she was slightly frightened. "Who the hell are you, and what the fuck did you just do to me?" She sat up, glaring at Castiel. He looked confused, tilting his head to the side as her anger grew more and more.

"I don't... understand. You're angry that I healed you?"

"Jesus Christ, I was going to die soon and now look at me. I've probably got another thirty years to go through."

"No, the plan was for you to die of old age... Possibly in your eighties."

"Excuse me?!"

Castiel looked out her window, down at the street below, and then around the room. "It's not safe here. I must take you somewhere safe."

"Hell no, I am not going anywhere with you, blue eyes white dragon."

Another surprise, her door was busted in by two men in clean black suits. One was bald, the other had short blond hair, and they looked menacing. Now Rory was afraid, but still very angry.

"Oh what is this?! You bring your buddies in when I won't go- hey watch it!" The bald one pulled out a knife and swiped at her, but Rory managed to trip over her bed and fall out of the way. When she peeked over the edge of the bed, her eyes widened as she saw Castiel fight off the two men. He barely batted an eye as they went at him with everything they had. Rory was impressed he could hold his own.

Then, he killed them.

Rory didn't see how he did it, it all happened so fast that all she knew was that Castiel was alive. He stood up straight, fixing his trench coat, then looked over to her and held out his hand.

"Trust me. I will keep you safe."


	2. Rapunzel and Moose Boy

She took his hand. Not because she trusted him, but because she was compelled to, like it was _right_. Almost immediately after taking hold of his hand, they were out of the apartment. The rush of cold air circled around her as her body broke out into a shiver that could not be held back. They were outside in front of a motel beside a black impala.

"You fucking asshat, do you not realize what I'm fucking wearing?!" She snarled at Castiel. Rory wasn't usually an angry person, but when some dude breaks into her house claiming he has to protect her, then two suits barge in trying to kill them and she ends up in the freezing cold, there is only room for annoyance.

Castiel blinked and tilted his head slightly, as if processing what she meant. That only pissed her off even more, it was like this guy wasn't human. "Oh," he finally spoke, "I will get you some clothing from your apartment soon. But in the meantime you must stay here with the Winchesters." Now he had her completely fucking lost. He was handing her off to some other people? Was he selling her? Well at least she'd get a useful job out of it.

"Just get me inside, asshat."

And so he did. Somehow he got the door open, Rory didn't really care what he did at that point, and he allowed her to enter the room before he did. Inside there sat two men, one with incredibly long hair who was as tall as a moose, and the other looked like a toughened up Rapunzel. Although, toughened up Rapunzel looked pretty damn good.

"Cas, who's this?" Moose boy asked. He was cute too, but way too tall.

Castiel looked over to Rory, then back at the two men. "This is Rory James. She is under my protection as of now. I require your assistance in watching her." He didn't even bother to introduce the two fellows to her. What an asshat.

"Okay then. You have to explain what the situation is though, Cas."

"I shall. But not at this moment. I must return to Rory's apartment and pick up her necessities. I will be back soon." He spoke the last bit mostly to Rory, then he disappeared out the door.

Now it was awkward. Rory was in a motel room, in a tank top and boxers, with two guys she did not know. Although she has been in stranger situations. "So, you guys got anything I can keep warm in until Captain Asshat comes back?" Rapunzel smirked slightly.

"Yeah, here, help yourself." He shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her. It was warm, so immediately she threw her arms into the sleeves and held it as close as possible. Who knew that nighttime was so cold?

Moose boy lead her to a seat and asked if she needed anything, to which she declined. "Well, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. How do you know Cas?" Sam questioned.

Rory shrugged. "I don't. He just showed up in my apartment, took my cancer away and then killed these two blokes in suits that busted in. We're not that close, but we're getting there." The looks on their faces was priceless. Rory wished she has a camera at that moment.

"Wait, he healed your _cancer_?" Dean breathed. "You mean that before right now, when we met, you had cancer?"

"Yep."

"Jesus Christ."


	3. Happy Fucking Days

Castiel returned with a suitcase filled with her clothing in a short amount of time. Rory changed into a pair of trousers, shirt and a flannel over it. It was time for this asshat to reveal what the hell was going on.

The two brothers stood next to each other, arms folded across their chests as they sent Castiel a questioning look. Rory was slightly uncomfortable, standing off to the side but still listening. She needed to know what was happening just as much as the Winchesters did.

"Many, many years ago my Father wanted to give one of his angels a gift for their loyalty and love. At first he did not know what to present, but eventually decided on a counterpart to the most worthy angel, a love of some sorts. He then began creating and perfectiing his gift: a human," Castiel glanced at Rory briefly, and then back at the Winchesters. "My Father could not choose just one angel for his greatest creation, and worrying that this human would be born before he made a decision, he put made Lucifer their charge. Not one human was ever placed under Lucifer, and it was a very big deal. That was... Until Lucifer rebelled. Father then decided that he would not choose, but his creation would choose the most worthy angel. Whichever angel proved themselves worthy would be rewarded. Rory James is this human, and Lucifer is coming for her."

Sam's arms dropped to his sides in shock while Dean took a moment to process what he just heard. Rory on the other hand was having a full scale panic attack. "Wh-What the fuck?! Why me? I'm not special, I'm some dumb cunt that grew up normal and got sick. Even so, why the hell is he after _me_? What the hell did I _do_?" Her eyes were wide and her voice as shaky as her trembling hands. Obviously she was now terrified.

"You, Rory James, are God's most incredible creation. You are flawed and a gift. Lucifer wants to get what was promised to him: you as his charge." Castiel replied.

Dean dropped his arms and shook his head. "Well that's tough shit. She's got a life. We can fight for that." Sam agreed, putting one of his large hands on Rory's shaking shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We've got your back, and obviosuly Cas does too." He smiled down at her and slowly she began to calm down. "It's late, and you've gotta be tired. Take my bed and just relax."

Rory thanked him, looked to Castiel, and then headed over to the nearest bed to lie down.

The Winchesters walked over to Castiel, and looked back to make sure Rory wasn't listening. "Why does this concern you Cas? Why do you care about what happens to her?" Dean questioned in a hushed tone.

Castiel sucked in a breath and looked in Rory's direction. "When my Father created her, he didn't know whom would eventually be chosen. So, he put something inside of every angel that would make them... Care for her. It is an instinct for me, like how survival is an instinct for all animals. I feel the _need_ to protect her, to see her safe."

The boys nodded in understanding. They did not know it, but Rory heard everything. _Angels wanted to protect her._ She couldn't believe it. She was important, whoever God was created her to be special. And because she was 'special', Satan himself was coming for her. Oh happy fucking days.


	4. All A Game

Rory awoke early in the morning, her eyes slightly blurred and her limbs barely waking up with her. She expected to be in the comfort of her apartment, still sick and just waiting to get a call to make sure she's still alive. . . But she wasn't at her apartment and the events from last night were _real._ She was in danger, an angel and two brothers were going to protect her from Lucifer.

She suddenly felt nauseated. Rory looked to the bed beside the one she was in and saw the floppy brown hair of Sam sleeping soundly in his clothes. Looking around the room she spotted Dean sitting at the small table in the room across from Castiel. Dean spotted her first and immediately flashed her a breath-taking smile.

"Mornin' gorgeous, how're you feeling?" Rory smiled a bit, dropping her head as she climped out from beneath the covers and stretched.

She did not notice Dean looking her over as she did so, and neither noticed Castiel sneaking a glance at her as well.

"Really, really good. I haven't felt so good in the morning since I was in my early teens," she replied.

Dean was afraid to mention her battle with cancer, and decided against saying anything. "You show it," he smirked, "but all that goodness aside, we have to get you ready." He slapped the table and stood up. Castiel followed suit and adjusted his overcoat.

"Ready for what?"

"We're going on a hunt and you have to be able to protect yourself if we can't be there," Dean said matter of factly. He strode over to were Sam was sleeping and knocked him on the foot, attempting to wake him up.

Rory nodded slowly and went over to her bag. Suddenly Castiel appeared at her side, whether he walked over like a cat or angel poofed to that position she did not know.

"You need to be able to protect yourself, but I will always come when you call," his words made her feel secure. She felt safe.

She did not know how to reply. Usually she'd come up with some snarky comment and scoff in the man's face, but that wasn't the case. Rory couldn't do that now, not at that moment. She was not herself in any meaning of the phrase, and that made her increasingly uncomfortable. "Thanks, Angel-boy," was the best she could come up with.

Castiel seemed satisfied and left the motel room with the Winchesters in order to give Rory some privacy.

That was when Rory locked herself in the bathroom with her bag. She leaned against the door, her eyes shut tightly and her lips trembling. She was beyond terrified. In just one night she learned her entire world was _wrong._ Everything she knew about angels and demons only being fairytales were _wrong._ She was wrong.

Slowly she slipped down onto the cool tiled floor and let her body shake with noiseless, tearless sobs. All those years of thinking there was no higher power that would give her the curse of life thrust away because of this man, this fucking angel. That meant there was a higher power that enjoyed fucking with everyone on Earth, including Rory. Someone was fucking with her life like she was a toy and it was all a game.

She was terrified, upset, and angry all at the same time. Rory swallowed her emotions and opened up her bag quickly and began rummaging through it. She hoped that Castiel has left her phone inside when he packed. He did.

Rory pulled out the phone and began looking through her contact list. For a girl who barely left her apartment and didn't hang out with people much she sure had a lot of contacts. She pressed the call button and held the phone to her ear as it rang, composing herself until the person on the other end answered.

"Hello?"

"Parker, it's Rory."

The man on the other end sighed in relief. "Thank God, the girls told me that you weren't in the best shape last night, sis. I was worried."

"I-I'm fine, honest. Never felt better actually. Listen, I'm going to be staying home for the next few days, doctor suggested I tone down my activeness a bit, and I'll most likely be sleeping a lot. So if I skip a call or anything, don't worry, okay?" She lied. Rory hated lying to her brother; he was so good to her, he didn't deserve the bullshit she was spewing, but she had to protect him.

Parker clicked his against the roof of his mouth. "Sure thing, kid. Just call me if you need anything, anything at all."

"Will do. Love you, bye." And with that she hung up. Rory took a deep breath, leaning her head against the door with a thud.

These boys seemed trustworthy, but if they slipped up and broke that trust Rory was going to run for it.

She flinched when someone knocked on the door. "Rory, are you ready?" It was Sam.

Rory stood up from the floor and swung open the door to be face to chest with the Winchester. "Ready as I'll ever be."


End file.
